Acrylic polymers curable with aminoplasts like melamine aldehyde condensates are formulated with other components into useful coating compositions for a variety of substrates. Generally, the curing mechanism is through ether linkages formed by the reaction of the melamine aldehyde condensate and the hydroxyl functionality of the acrylic polymer. Coatings based on this type of cure chemistry on some substrates that are exposed to the environment can develop acid etching defects from the more acidic natural phenomenon such as acid rain. Additionally, acrylic and other ethylenically unsaturated monomers like acrylamide, methacrylamide and N-methyl acrylamide are useful in the production of polymers that can be used in coating compositions. The amide functionality allows for crosslinking with aminoplast-type crosslinking agents to provide cured coatings with desirable properties such as mar resistance and solvent resistance.
Japanese Kokai 6-184073 (A) discloses 2-carbamoylethyl methacrylate monomer. Acrylamide and methacrylamide are among other known amide functional monomers. These monomers of the prior art are relatively hydrophilic such that it may be difficult to use them in large amounts in polymers that will be formulated into solvent borne coating compositions.
It would be desirable to provide amide functional monomers that can be copolymerized with ethylenically unsaturated monomers and that yield amide functional polymers and to provide amide functional polymers where such polymers are suitable for use in formulating waterborne and/or solventborne coating compositions capable of producing coatings with increased resistance to acid etching while maintaining other desirable properties.